


bunny ears

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Theon questions Jon's rabbit costume.





	bunny ears

They were at the Starks’ having pre-drinks before the party tonight and Jon was lounging back on the armchair playing FIFA with Robb when Theon walked in, immediately guffawing at the sight of them.

“What the bloody hell are you wearing, mate?” he laughed, snapping his hand at the bunny ears on his head, which tumbled onto his lap.

Jon didn’t take his eyes off the screen. “M’ Roger Rabbit,” he replied, his thumb working at the joystick as he moved his players across the screen.

Theon made his way to the fridge to get himself a beer, popping it open. “Yeah, I can see that,” he called back, taking a swig and leaning over on the counter. “My question was more along the lines of why would you willingly choose to look like an arse.”

The whistle sounded loudly and Robb cursed, tossing the control down on the couch as he stood up, angrily, his police cap falling off his head as he did. “I want revenge, Snow,” he pointed at him as he walked to the kitchen.

Grinning, Jon stood up to join them, replacing the ears over his head where they belonged. “Guess the arse still kicks yours at FIFA,” he muttered as he passed him, watching as Robb grabbed a piece of Halloween candy from the table even though Cat had specifically told them not to touch it.

“Wait,” Theon held out his hands, leaning over the counter so he could arch his neck around Jon. “Please tell me you’ve got a tail.”

Growing up with shits like these, Jon had learned to take the teasing, as much as it had used to bother him as a teenager. He turned around and bent over to show them the fluffy white hair on his bum.

Theon hollered, slapping the counter wildly. “Oh, man,” he yelled, tossing the beer cap at his face as the sound of heels descending the stairs alerted them to his girlfriend’s presence. He lowered his voice. “Did Sansa do this to you?”

Jon only raised his eyebrows at him, turning around to lean his elbows on the counter, facing the open doorway. “We’re going for a couples costume, you see,” he explained over his shoulder, smiling languidly.

As he had timed it, Theon didn’t have time to answer before Sansa came into view.

He sucked in a breath at the sight of her. Whatever he’d been expecting to see, the reality of it was a thousand times better. The dress was borderline pornographic, hanging off her tits stuck by god knows what magic, with a slit that came up all the way to her hip, her flaming hair pulled over the side, her makeup extravagant.

Listen, Jon could really  _not_  be blamed for immediately getting hard.

He bit down on his lip when she came into the kitchen, smiling like she knew exactly how she looked. “Hello, boys,” she greeted them, hand on her hip.

“Dear god, Sansa,” Robb groaned, turning away from her and walking back towards the couch.

Jon couldn’t help it, he glanced back at Theon to see his eyes all but bulging out of their sockets, his lips still fitted around the neck of the beer bottle. He shot him a wink before turning back to her. “Hello, wife.”

Sansa beamed at him, coming up to adjust his silly blue polka dot bowtie, and again, Jon could really not be blamed for dropping his gaze down to her cleavage; fuck, how many push up bras was she  _using?_

“Did you save me a drink?” she asked him sweetly, tilting her head to the side, and Jon nodded, reaching back for the beer he’d already opened for her. Sansa blew him a kiss as she took it, smirking at Theon and walking over to the speakers to set up some music.

Once he’d finished staring after her retreating figure, Jon turned back around towards Theon to lower his voice as well, “I’ll don the douchey bunny ears, wouldn’t you?”


End file.
